1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display and a television apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a television apparatus comprising a receiving portion capable of receiving analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display or the like comprising a receiving portion capable of receiving analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting is known in general as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-5785, and Japanese Patent Nos. 3540242 and 3589178, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-5785 discloses a television receiver comprising an analog broadcasting signal processing portion capable of receiving analog broadcasting and a digital broadcasting signal processing portion capable of receiving digital broadcasting. This television receiver according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-5785 has a function of stopping supplying power to the unnecessary analog broadcasting signal processing portion after abolishment (termination) of analog broadcasting. In other words, power was supplied to the two processing portion of the analog broadcasting signal processing portion and the digital broadcasting signal processing portion before the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting, while the power is supplied only to the digital broadcasting signal processing portion after the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting, thereby reducing power.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3540242 discloses a multi-system compliant receiving apparatus capable of receiving analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting. This multi-system compliant receiving apparatus according to Japanese Patent No. 3540242 has no function of responding to abolishment (termination) of analog broadcasting.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3589178 discloses a digital/analog television signal receiver capable of receiving an analog television signal (broadcasting) and a digital television signal (broadcasting). This digital/analog television signal receiver according to Japanese Patent No. 3589178 has no function of responding to abolishment (termination) of analog broadcasting.
In the television receiver described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-5785, however, power can be reduced by stopping supplying power to the unnecessary analog broadcasting signal processing portion after the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting, while user's operability in response to the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting can not be disadvantageously enhanced.
The multi-system compliant receiving apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3540242 and the digital/analog television signal receiver described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3589178 have no function of responding the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting and hence user's operability in response to the abolishment (termination) of the analog broadcasting can not be disadvantageously enhanced.